Dime por qué
by Artemisa Keimi-chan
Summary: Drakken necesitaba saber porque su ayudante había decidido permanecer junto a él a pesar de todos sus fracasos.


**Holis, esta es una pequeña historia sobre esta pareja que me gusta tanto, siempre deseé que en la serie pusieran más de ellos, pero nunca pudo ser. En fin, espero que les guste. Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia.**

* * *

 **DIME POR QUÉ**

No lo entendía, ella tenía la suficientemente habilidad y genialidad como para convertirse en una de las villanas más grande que podía existir, mas sin embargo seguía allí, con él, a su lado.

Por eso, por mas que se lo preguntaba no entendía las ideas que se le cruzaban a la pelinegra para aun desear permanecer a su lado. Aun después de todo los planes fallidos y derrotas ocasionados por una adolescente.

Era triste admitirlo, pero hasta él se habría cansado de tener un jefe tan incompetente.

Pero debía admitirlo, se lo agradecía, pero aun así sentía miedo. Si ella se llegaba a dar cuenta de esa verdad lo más probable era que se fuera y lo abandonase, cosa de la que no podría culparla.

Ese miedo crecía con los días, con cada plan fracasado, su terror de que Shego se marchara solo hacía más que aumentar.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el doctor sin darse cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta, haciendo que ella lo mirara confundida.

—¿Por qué, que? —preguntó escéptica al no entender lo que su jefe decía.

Drakken se quería dar un golpe mental, ¡cómo se le ocurría decirlo en voz alta! Pero ya estaba hecho, ahora se debatía entre si debía ser directo y tal vez perderla, o quedarse callado dejando que el miedo de perderla lo fuera consumiendo de poco a poco.

Se calló, aún no estaba preparado para que se alejara de su lado.

Pero él no contaba con la curiosidad de la pelinegra, ella no era una chica con la que se podía tirar la piedra y luego esconder la mano, no le gustaban los misterios.

—Explícate ahora mismo—dijo cruzando los brazos mientras hacía una mueca que señalaba su molestia.

—No era nada, solo tonterías mías, no te preocupes—intentó zafarse el de piel azul. Estaba sudando y se encontraba muy nervioso, por lo que Shego sintió aún más interés.

—Pues dígamelo, yo decidiré si lo es o no—aclaró con ese tono de voz autoritario que empleaba cuando quería algo.

Sabía que había metido la pata, que después de esto ella iba a pensar detenidamente en lo que el le estaba por revelar, llegando a la misma conclusión que cualquiera habría llegado.

Si quería triunfar, lo debía dejar. ¡Si hasta rimaba! De verdad que le resultaba muy molesto, no quería perderla.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sigues conmigo? —dijo tomando desprevenida a la chica, que no esperaba esa pregunta.

—Ti-tiene razón, es una tontería—dijo nerviosa al principio, pero luego usó su tono sarcástico, logrando despertar el interés en el doctor, ya que habría jurado que las mejillas de su hermosa ayudante se habían sonrojado.

—Al menos merezco una respuesta, tú fuiste la que tenía interés, tienes que responderme—dijo haciéndose el ofendido, solo obteniendo un gruñido de ella como respuesta.

Tal vez era demasiado atentar a su suerte al volver a insistirle, pero se moría de ganas de saber cual era la razón por la que ella aún se quedaba a su lado, quería escuchar de sus pálidos labios su razón para permanecer junto a él. Necesitaba oírlo.

—Dime por qué—exigió el genio de mal, molestando a la azabache, que se giró hecha una fiera.

—¡Por qué cree! —exclamó muy enfadada. —¿Por qué es el mejor genio del mal? No, ¿Por qué mi sueldo es muy elevado? No, ¿Por qué mi jefe es el mejor? No—dijo contando con sus dedos. —¡No es nada de eso! ¡Entonces! ¡¿Qué mierda crees que pueda ser?! ¡Me gustas, imbécil! —gritó muy exaltada dejándolo perplejo.

La azulina piel de Drakken se comenzaba a transformar en un potente rojo que era capaz de verse a quilómetros a la distancia.

—¿T-te gusto? —preguntó incrédulo creyendo que su cabeza le había jugado una broma, una magnífica broma.

Shego gritó tan fuertemente que rompió los cristales de la guarida. Aquello era la gota que colmaba el vaso, no se iba a quedar a que la rechazara, se marcharía con la poca dignidad que le quedaba después de tremenda vergüenza.

Cuando se dispuso a marcharse fue frenada por la temblorosa mano de Drakken, que, a pesar de llevar sus usuales guantes negros, desprendían una calor que nunca antes había sentido.

—Y-y yo—dijo nervioso desubicando a la chica. —A mí también, me gustas—dijo con ese tono que empleaba cuando había hecho algo malo.

Tras aquellas palabras todo quedó en silencio mientras ambos se sonrojaban hasta las médulas. Entonces la potente risa de la chica se hizo presente. Él levantó la vista para ver los burlones ojos de la pelinegra, que rápidamente atrajo al hombre muy cerca de ella.

—Entonces, deberíamos hacer algo—habló para luego estampar sus labios contra los de él.

Tras ese beso ambos volvieron a reír.

Drakken por fin sabía porque su ayudante había decidido permanecer junto a él a pesar de todos sus fracasos, y ahora que lo sabía no la dejaría marchar nunca.


End file.
